


Found Out

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glasses kink, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Short Reader, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Sweet Like Summer. When you visit Thomas at the office over winter break, things get steamy. Then things get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12:30 am before I was even done with Sweet Like Summer. I liked it then and I liked it now, so I hope you all like it.

Since your family was spending the second week of yours and Philip’s winter break in DC, you would finally get to see Thomas again. You hadn’t seen him since before Thanksgiving, over a month ago. As you drove to the White House, you thought about the New Year’s Eve party George always hosted. You hoped you’d be able to get Thomas alone to kiss him when the clock struck midnight.

Once you were outside of his office, you knocked on his door four times. If he had opened it any faster, he would have been directly on the other side of the door.

His face lit up as you scurried into his office, closing the door behind you.

“(Y/N)!” He lifted you up into their air, twirled you around, and kissed you. “It’s been so long, my love. How were your holidays?”

You laughed. “Hello to you too, Thomas. I had a great time and I really need this break.” You noticed he was wearing his reading glasses that made him look ten times hotter. You could already feel yourself getting wet.

“Are they working you too hard at Swarthmore, baby?”

“I’m managing. Right now, though, I’d love it if you fucked me while you’re still wearing your glasses.”

“You’re lucky it’s a slow week, princess.”

“I don’t need luck when it comes to you, Daddy.”

He picked you up again and pushed you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist and smashed your lips together. Your tongues tangled and you tugged on his curls. Thomas moaned and bucked his hips into yours.

“You’re gonna feel so good, baby,” he growled into your ear. “I need your pussy wrapped around me so bad.”

You moaned as he kissed down your neck and stroked your breasts. “I missed you so much, Daddy,” you told him. “Need you to fuck me.”

“I’ll fuck you till you can’t walk, baby girl.”

“Get off of my daughter, you sick son of a bitch!”

Fuck. You didn’t lock the door and who happened to walk in?

You and Thomas jumped apart from each other, trying to make it look like you weren’t about to fuck each other into next week.

“Dad-”

Your father ignored you completely to focus in on Thomas. “What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking pervert? How long have you been doing this?”

Thomas clenched his jaw. “Six months.”

“You’ve been manipulating my daughter for six months? You’re the most disgusting-”

“Stop it Dad!” He could only stare at you. “Thomas isn’t manipulating me and he is not a perv. Nothing happened before I was eighteen and I love him.”

“You love him? (Y/N), you can’t love this man. He’s an arrogant, underhanded bastard!”

Thomas’s eyes went dark. “Say what you want to me in Cabinet meetings, Hamilton, but you will not come into my office and talk like that in front of my girlfriend.”

He cackled. “Your girlfriend? Please, she’s my daughter.”

“I’m both!” You screamed. “Why can’t I be both?”

“I’ll never allow it.”

“I’m eighteen, Dad! You can’t tell me who I can and can’t date.”

Thomas rubbed his temples and sighed. “Politics aside, Alexander, I love your daughter. She’s the most beautiful and wonderful woman there is. For her sake, leave our work out of this.”

You were tearing up. Not being able to resist, you got on your toes and Thomas leaned down so your mouths met in the middle.

“I love you, Thomas,” you said after the kiss was over.

“I love you, (Y/N).” Your dad looked like he was about to vomit. Regaining his composure, he turned to Thomas.

“You really feel this way about (Y/N)?”

“Yes. I’ll even write an essay, since I know those are your thing. She’s the love of my life.”

He turned to you. “(Y/N)?”

“I’ve loved Thomas for years, Dad.”

 

He mumbled something inaudible. “Very well. Just keep it PG in this White House.” You both nodded as your father walked out the door.

“Are you really gonna write an essay about me for him?” You asked Thomas.

“Yes. Now that he approves, or at least tolerates, I need to win him over.”

You beamed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” This time, he kissed you with the door wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
